Mari Midnight
by Taylor phantom
Summary: Danny and Sam have twins, one with ghostpowers and one ordinary human. Will jealousy drive one twin to do something drastic and what do clockwork and cujo have to do with this? Why am I asking you? READ IT! Involves DXS and VXM.
1. Chapter 1

**Mari Midnight: The Mistake part 1**

Author's note: Post PP. What if Danny has twins, but only one has ghost powers? Dawn and Mary would be those twins. Mary is always left out. She's getting jealous? Just what will one accident with Cujo and the Fenton portal lead up to. . ? Mary Midnight

"MARI! HURRY UP YOU"RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!"

"Kay!" Did my mom always have to be so, so what's the word; annoying? Ugh, what can I wear today?; my outfit of choice: A white top with a red circle in the middle, a black jean skirt and combat boots. Actually, I don't remember wearing anything else! Weird. . . I rushed down the stairs only to have my sister walk right through me. "AAhh! I hate it when you do that!"

"Deal with it."

Why did she have to be like that? Just because she has ghost powers and I don't she thinks she is better than me. Every time I come home there's a note somewhere saying that Dad and Dawn went out training! "Uh oh, gotta meet Toy at the Nasty Burger! She hate's it when I'm late!" "Note to self, stop talking to myself." She rushed down the street past the Hotdog stand: "Hey Mary!", past the arcade, and stopped at the local Nasty Burger next to her dad's statue. "Toy?" "Toy!" "TOY!" Suddenely a shadow crept up behind her and grabbed her neck in a claw like motion. "AAch!" she sputtered and turned around to land a gut wrenching punch to none other rhan Josh Foley, her best friend and crush. Josh and Toy were twins, but they couldn't be any different. While Josh liked ghost hunting and martial arts like his mom, Toy liked to well ya know, enjoy life. (You guessed it Valerie and Tucker got married)

"Josh you jerk!" Josh wore a red shirt and camofloge pants with air forces and a digital watch which allowed him to change into his black ghost hunting suit. She landed a slap right across his face knocking off his glasses.

"Ha ha ha ha, come on it was just too easy!" "How could I _not_ go for it?" He wore his black hair braided. "And I sure hope my glasses aren't broken."

"Where's Toy?" "She promised to meet me here, we're gonna be late!" There was no way on earth she could afford to be late again, unlike her sister she didn't have a real excuse.

"Relax!" " Here she comes now." Sure enough a very gloomy Toy came walking down the street in a blue sweatshirt and faded jeans. She wore her puffly hair in a ponytail always, no exceptions. Unlike her brother she wore contacts, a different color everyday. Today they were sky blue kinda like her sisters.

"Toy!, where have you been?" There is no way we can make it on time now!" "We'd have to practically be flying!"

"My computer crashed!" "I had to take care of my baby!!" Did I mention she's a slight technogeek? Josh interrupted with a grunt.

"Chill you guys, maybe we can fly. . . or ride anyways." He jumped in the air and pressed the tiny black button on his watch, in a flash he was covered in black and green ghost hunting armor complete with hoverboard and a clear screen for his face. "Hop on you guys, we've got 5 minutes till lancer gives us detention."

Sometimes he was just too hot. She grabbed his hand and jumped onto the hoverboard making sure to stay close to Josh with Toy at her side.

"Warp Speed, Casper High." he said with a determined era. (or is it aura?) The borad jerked forward and flew all the way to Casper High with with loop de loops and criss crosses and a bunch of other motions I can't describe. By the time we got off the board I was ready to barf on the next person that walked by. Of cousre Toy wasn't fazed at all from the years of ghost training her mom gave her. She had her own suit but never used it unless she really had to. They entered the classroom as soon as the bell rang. BBBEEEpppp!!!

"The Chronicles of Narnia!, Fenton, Foleys your not late!" "That's one to put int he book!"

I smirked at his sarcasm. "Spongebob Sqaurepants Mr. Lancer, You noticed!" The entire class cracked up except for Polla and her crew of cheerleaders.

"That'll be a detention next time Fenton." "Now take your place." Mr. Lancer ammediately started to blab on about Tom Sawyer and was lost in his own artistic visions. The whole class was asleep and she nearly was too when a paperball hit her in the head. Thinking it was from Toy she opened it and read the message:

It said: Try to make a crack like that again and you're gnna end up with your scrawny but in the school pool, got it? So don't try to raise your status freak.- Polla. Now Polla was the daughter of Pollina and Dash Baxter so that would explain her bullying and cheer girl attitude. She was a girly girl like her mom, but she was pretty strong too. She could easily lift mary over the railing of the bleachers and throw her down into the mud. And that just happened to be the case at last week's F ball game.

"Uh, why me?" she said to know one in particular. That got Mr. Lancers attention and he swiveled around to see his class in a zombified state.

"DRACULA, PEOPLE WE ARE NOT RUNNING A SLEEPATHON IN THIS CLASSROOM!!!" But thankfully the bell rang for lunch and class was dismissed.

"Saved by the bell." Toy said still drowsy from Lancer's boring monologue. "Hey Mari, got anything for lunch today?"

"Nah, looks like it's beef surprise for us." She had forgotten to pack her lunch last night.

"Us?" "What da ya mean us?" " I packed my lunch." They sat down at the table in the back corner. He opened up his lunchbox which contained a burger and fries complete with a chocolate milkshake and an orange. He wasn't a carnivore like his dad.

"Yeah, Josh I'm sure junkfood will really help you." said Toy with a sarcastic tone. Toy was a heath nut and proud to be one. She grabbed the orange and took a huge bite, splattering juice everywhere.

"I don't care, I didn't really want it anyway."

Well looks like it's either no lunch or gross lunch." "And I don' think I'm gonna take any chances."

After lunch ended the trio split up and went to seperate classes. When the school day ended she found herself walking home allone down the street to her house. She made a right and saw her dad and Dawn fighting Undergrowth. "Ughhhh, why am I not surprised." It's no that she hated her sister, because Dawn could be ajerk at times but she always helped Mary when she needed it and she loved Mary truly, she was a good sister, it was just that Mary could get a bit jealous sometimes. She had always wanted ghost powers and she sometimes felt lonely. Her dad spent plenty of time with her, going fishing, hiking, playing video games, even cooking, or trying to (he was a terrible cook) but she had always wanted a part of the action. Oh well. She turned left instead and walked into the house.

"What's wrong ?" "Are you hungry?" "Did something happen?" Her mom could get worried easily.

"No mom, I'm fine." she muttered. She fixed herself a sandwich and went up to her room. Ghost powers, ghost powers, why can't I just have been born with um? She found herself walking down to the lab in the basement. Maybe if I. . . NO! What am I thinking? I could get hurt or worse. Maybe I'll jsut try on a suit. "That couldn't hurt, right?" She put on a white and black hazmat suit and looked in the mirror, it just didn't look like her style. She cut the middle into a middriff and cut the arms except for the gloves. She walked over to the portal and stepped inside. "I can't" she muttered. "I can." "But I won't"

She was about to walk out of the portal when a small green blur knocked right into her. She put down her hand to break the fall, but her hand brushed past the on button instead. The Portal worrud to life and green electricity ran through her body. "NOOOOOO!!!!" "AAAUUUGHH!!" the portal broke down, her vision faded, and she blacked out.

Coincidentally her mother had gone to the Skulk and Lurk book store to return a book.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Authors note: SO how ya like the first chappie? Leave reviews telling me what you think should happen. I won't except flames for thsi chapter cause it was really good. Go ahead and press that pretty blu button please!! Sorry to leavve a cliff Hanger. - DTP


	2. Ghost Powers?

**Chapter 2: Ghost Powers?**

Authors note: Hello people. I have bad news. Most have seen my other story The betrayed and the messed up. Someone thinks my story is familiar to another story and if it is please notify me so that I can delete my story, because I have never plagiarized before, and I don't want anyone to think I am. If this is true please say so.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

She awoke lying down on a cold hard floor. "Where am I?" She then realized she was in the lab. The accident, the portal, I. . . . She stood up and walked to the bathroom mirror. Uh oh, this is not good. She hadn't known what to expect, but she certainly didn't expect this!! She had Long golden hair and dark blue sapphire like eyes. Her black boots and gloves had turned gold, along with her belt. The white parts of her suit had turned dark blue to match her eyes. In the center of her chest was not a MP symbol, but a golden crescent moon with tiny stars. On her belt was a dark Blue M.

"What am I going to do?" She studied herself in the mirror very closely. I don't look like my dad. I have ghost powers now though. How did this happen? Cujo! That crazy ghost dog! How can I tell Mom and Dad? Should I tell mom and dad? I can't. Well I guess I should come up with a name or something right? Ok, how about Moonlight, star bright, dark fire . . . that's it midnight, Mari Midnight! Well mom and dad won't be home for at least another hour or so, so maybe I should get some practice in. She decided that flight would be the most basic power to start with.

"Ok, FLY!" She walked to her room and looked out of the window. Not to far down. I think I can make it. She jumped out of the window and landed on the ground with a thud. "That went perfectly." "Maybe I just need to get a running start." Ok, focus Mari, you can do it. She ran with great speed and leapt into the air, but once again landed face down in the dirt. "All ghosts can fly right?" "Maybe if I just think about it I can activate the power." Here goes everything! "Ughhhh." She let out a long sigh and thought about the times she had seen her sister fly. It looked so easy. She didn't even realize that she was slowly lifting off of the ground, floating away. She didn't open her eyes until a blast of black energy hit her squarely in the face. "Jake." She muttered

"Times up, ghost girl." There was Jake in his black ghost hunting suit staring at her from a good few feet. He pressed a button on the hover board and a small gun appeared shooting out a few darts.

"Wait I'm not evil!" Come on intangibility, kick in please! Too late. Every dart hit its mark, several going into her arm and stomach. Man those things hurt! She had to get away, but she was getting sleepy, so sleepy she felt like she couldn't stay air born. She was falling, and fast, but she couldn't stay awake. She passed out again and 2 golden rings formed around her waist, changing her back into Mary Fenton.

**Josh's POV:**

"Mary?!" "I have to save her!" He sped toward her catching her just before she hit the ground. Mary is the ghost girl? How? She never had ghost powers. He flew to Mary's house and into her room with Mary in his arms. He pressed the black button on his wrist watch and his armor was sucked back into it. How can this be? I'll ask her tomorrow, she needs her rest. "Goodnight Mary." he said as he placed her on her bed and ran down the stairs of her house.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Eventually her mother came home and attempted to cook dinner. Her dad was still out ghost fighting with Dawn, but they arrived shortly after. Someone was shaking her, poking her in her rib.

"Mary, wake up." "Mary get up." "Mary." Her dad was standing next to her poking her. "We have to get something to eat."

"What happened to dinner?" Before Danny could answer she heard a scream followed by a flash of green light. Her sister was chasing some thing up the stairs, firing ectoblasts and yelling for Mary to get the thermos next to her bed. She picked it up and sucked up whatever it was in one quick notion.

"_That's_ what happened." He said with a little sarcasm in his voice. "Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter to me, let Dawn decide."

"Is something wrong Marz?" (That was his personal nickname for Mary)

"Uh, no I'm just tired that's all." She lied smoothly. You could say lying was her sixth sense; she had an art for it. It was nearly impossible to tell if she was lying or not, but her mom and dad always seemed to know when something was up.

"When you decide to tell me the truth I'll be there for you no matter what ok." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

How does he do that? Is he like psychic or something? She grabbed her black coat and walked down the stairs to meet her family.

"No way, I'm not eating that nasty stuff." cried her sister. Dawn hated Chinese food, but her mom was always trying to get the family to go to this Goth Chinese place down town. They were having their usual fit. "Hey dad, I'm going to meet Toy at the arcade."

"Curfew." Her curfew was 10:00.

"Kay." She walked out of the door and made her way to the local gas station, she bought A huge bag of chips and A liter of Soda and made her way to Toy's house. She wasn't really going to the arcade. Toy and Mary often went to the park at night to watch the stars or talk, but she really needed to talk to her about what had happened today. Hey, how did I end up on my bed?! I was in human form! Jake, he shot me and then everything went black. Jake must know my secret! Ok, no big deal, he wouldn't tell would he? She soon realized she was standing on the Foley's front porch. She rang the doorbell and waited. Jake opened the door.

"Uh, can Toy come down; I need to talk to her." Jake eyed her suspiciously, but then reluctantly called Toy's name. He must know, she thought.

"Mary?" "What's up?" She spotted the junk food in Mary's hands and immediately knew that they were heading to the park. On the way there Toy asked what she wanted to talk about.

"What is it?" "Come on I need to know.

Should I tell her or just show her? "Its, I, ugh, you'll see, just wait." Whew, nice save. As they neared the park Mary set the junk food down behind a tree. "Toy, what I'm about to show you, you can't tell anybody, not even Josh, you understand?"

"Um, ok." "What is it?" I looked around careful to make sure no one was around.

"Ok, woo." I let out a deep breath and summoned the 2 golden rings around my waist. In a flash of light I had changed into Mari Midnight. I waited for what I thought was gonna be a scream, but it didn't come. "Toy?"

She grinned instead. "YOUHAVEGHOSTPOWERSTHATISLIKESOCOOL!!" "OHMYGODWHATHAPPENEDWHYDIDN'TYOUTELLMEWOW!" She wasn't mad; she didn't want to rip me apart molecule by molecule?

"Slow down, slow down, I can't understand you!" I felt relieved, but what about Josh? If he knew did he tell? Was he mad? "I was wondering if you could help me train or something."

"OFCOURSE!" She walked deeper and deeper into the park approaching the woods. I wanted to stop her, but I just followed her. Then her face got more serious.

"Look, I don't tell anyone this, no one except you." "There is a secret compartment that leads to an old training facility down here, but they were run out by the Guys in White." "When your dad saved the world the Guys in White were eliminated, but sometimes I kinda train down here for fun, BUT YOU CAN"T EVER, EVER, EVER TELL ANYONE EVER!"

Train for fun, Toy, my Toy? Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Toy?

"Deal, but first I have to figure out how to use my powers!"

"Its getting late, we can start tomorrow after school 4:00 ok? . . and bring a Fenton thermos with you." It was getting pretty late, almost 10:00.

"Want me to fly you home?" If I could, my flying was still pretty shaky.

"YEAH!" "Wait, can you fl- AAAaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" I scooped her up and flew out towards her house. Thankfully we made it back without any 'accidents'. Ok, time to head home. She drifted and floated peacefully until she got near her house, then BAM! Not again. Another green ectoblast came flying towards her, but this time she managed to dodge it.

"Oh come on, I'm tired, do I have to deal with you too?"

Dawn. What should I say? Will she recognize me? Well I'd better do something before I'm toast! "Wait!"

"Wait what?" she said before forming an ice crystal in her left hand.

"I'm not evil!" "I wasn't even doing anything bad!" Uh oh, better watch out for that ice.

"You're a ghost and you're out at night near my house, to me that counts as bad."

Man sometimes those stupid quips could get annoying. "Fine I'll leave, just stop attacking me!"

Her response was shooting a painful electric shock from her eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

That's it now I'm mad. Guess I'm gonna have to at least try and defend myself. Come on ectoblasts, kick in any day now. BAM! Another ectoblast hit my side. Today would be better! Instead of an ectoball a long shiny thing appeared in my left hand. It looked like a crescent moon. Guess I'll have to wing it. I threw the crescent moon at her, but she easily dodged it.

"Pretty sweet aim." She said sarcastically. I prepared to be sucked into the thermos, but the crescent moon came back and sliced her side sending a huge shock around her body. It's kinda like a boomerang! Cool power! But Dawn was oozing ectoplasm and falling, and fast! I had to catch her. I made a dive and caught her in mid air.

"LET GO YOU EVIL SPECTER!" she kicked me hard and I was sent flying. I'd better change back. I tried to turn invisible, but only succeeded in turning intangible instead. GREAT! I flew behind a trash can and changed back into Mary Fenton. Guess I was going to have to walk the way home. Oh well. WAIT! I'm gonna miss curfew! Ugh.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

A/N: So what do u think? Have any ideas? JUST PRESS THE DANG BUTTON AND REVIEW ALREADY!!


	3. Who is Mari Midnight?

**Chapter 3: Who's Mari Midnight?**

A/N: Have any ideas? What would you like to see in future episodes of Mari Midnight? Review and your idea might become a future episode! (Get it, DP MM?)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Wait! I'm gonna be late for curfew, ugh. She began her long walk back home. There's no use running, I'll just tire out. She approached the doorstep and prepared for whatever she would get for being late. Ok Mari, excuse time. I was walking home when a ghost kidnapped me! No, I fell down the sewer drain? No, I lost track of time? No, I was attacked and then I fell down the sewer drain and lost track of time. That'll have to do for now. She creaked open the door and looked around.

"Excuse." Aw man, her dad was standing in the room invisible. She hadn't counted on that.

"I uh, was attacked and then I fell down the sewer drain and lost track of time."

"Truth." Man! I can't tell him! Ok Mary it's time to activate your lie-anator.

"We went to the arcade and lost track of time?" He eyed me suspiciously, but then let me walk up the stairs to my room. Few, that was a close one. I need a break. She turned off the light and placed herself under the black covers of her bed. She drifted into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next morning Mary awoke to the smell of bacon frying. I knew it had to be a special occasion or something because this family almost never cooked breakfast. She got dressed, put her hair in the usual ponytail and walked down the stairs. The weird part, her dad was cooking, and the food actually looked edible! Her mom and sister were already down stairs fully dressed.

"I have some good news; your Aunt Dani is coming to spend the next few weeks with them for Halloween!" This excited Dawn, she loved Aunt Dani. They practiced ghost fighting together. It was like they were twins or something! Aunt Dani usually just talked to her, but she loved her anyway. "Cool." She replied wearily. I'd better not make anyone suspicious. I'm surprised Dawn didn't recognize me last night! She grabbed her back pack and raced out of the front door to school. Then it occurred to her. I can fly to school! For the first time ever I can fly to school by myself without any help! She ran behind a garbage can and transformed into Mary Midnight. She never realized how nice it is to be able to fly. It felt so relaxing, so free, so good. When she arrived to school her friends were already waiting for her.

"How come you didn't meet us at the Nasty Burger today?" Josh. He knew.

Thankfully Toy stepped in to defend me. "Maybe she didn't feel good . . . stop being a pest Josh."

"Jeesh, a guy can't ask a question?" I was safe for now. I would have to return the favor later. Toy walked ahead while Josh and I walked slowly behind her. Josh whispered in my ear: I know. Then he walked off ahead with Toy. HE KNEW! Ok, major freak out time! Was he mad? I needed to talk to him soon. We arrived in Mr. Lancer's class and took our seats.

"Class today we will be reading a passage from a classic work of fine literature, Romeo and Juliet." The class responded with a loud groan. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, people what has this world come to where people can't enjoy good novels?" He sighed and turned around to the chalk board to begin his usual mind numbing babble. An hour later: ROOOOAAARRRR!! A giant green ghost lizard was walking around outside our window. Here comes Dawn.

"Ugh, I'm goin ghost!" She transformed into Dawn Phantom and phased through the wall, thermos in hand.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer can I go to the bathroom?"

"Hurry back Ms. Fenton!" Perfect time to show what Mari Midnight can really do. . . I hope. I ran to the girl's bathroom, and after checking the stalls to make sure no one was watching, changed into Mari Midnight. I flew out of the bathroom and phased through the ceiling.

"Ok, gecko breath, let's see how you handle this. She formed a snowball and aimed for its mouth. The creature merely swallowed it and grew in size. This was my time to shine.

"It feeds off of ecto energy, you have to aim for its eyes to distract it, then take it down." She turned around and fired at me.

"Do, I have to deal with you too?" "Just stay out of this ok!"

"I'm here to help." I concentrated hard to form an ectoblast, but again failed. This time my eyes started to glow, and glow. The glow blinded the lizard, who was now running around and bumping into things. "Attack it now!"

"No!" "I know what I'm doing!" She formed another green ectoblast and aimed for its stomach. The lizard grew some more and prepared to attack the pests that were bothering it. Stubborn sister. Luckily dad flew in and sucked it up into the thermos, just as it was about to attack. I'd better stay low. I started to fly off.

"Hey!" "Thanks for your help!" My dad was talking to me! What should I do?

"Uh, you're welcome Mr. Phantom."

"What's your name again?"

"Mari Midnight."

"Well, you did ok, but try to leave the stronger ghosts to me and Dawn ok?" I flew off without a trace, back into the girl's bathroom and walked back to Lancer's class. Dawn was already sitting down and talking to her friends about the fight. Josh was staring at me and Toy was asleep. BBBBBEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!! It was time for lunch.

"Hey what was that power you used?" "Was it some kind of moonlight ray or something?" Toy was wide awake now. "And what about that boomerang thing last night." "I was watching from my window." That was Josh.

"I don't know." "The powers just keep coming on their own." "I need to learn how to control them."

"That's what this week is about." "Nonstop training and practice, right Mary?"

"Right." This time I had remembered my lunch. I couldn't let last night's junk food go to waste, right? I pulled out the Jumbo bag of cheese puffs and the Liter of coke. "Want some?"

"You know I do!" You know Josh had to have his daily intake of salt, fat, and sugar.

"Well, I forgot my lunch so, cheese puffs it is!" After we ate we split up and went to our separated classes. Josh to P.E, Toy to Art, and me to Life Skills. When the day ended I found myself walking to the park and through the woods. Toy was waiting for me reading a book. I decided to play a prank on her. I turned invisible and lifted her off the ground.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" "Danny Phantom!" "Dawn Phantom!" "Mari Midnight!" "Somebody!" I laughed and put her down.

"Not funny, Mary."

"Yes it was!" "You should have seen your face!"

"Lets just get to the basics." She pressed a button n a tree trunk and we dropped down into the secret compartment. "Invisibility?" I turned my self invisible. "Intangibility?" I phased my hand through a wall. "Ectoblasts?" I struggled and struggled, but couldn't form even a tiny ectoball. "Try picturing yourself shooting someone you hate, like POLLA!" This time I formed a huge golden ectoball and aimed it at a target.

"Bye, bye snob queen." I made a perfect bulls eye!

"Ok, hot shot lets ramp it up a little." She pressed a button and several guns came out of the walls, steel walls rose up out of the floors and hoops and other obstacles came from almost nowhere.

"Too easy." I muttered and ran through the entire obstacle course in 3 minutes tops. I was starting to get used to this ghost powers thing. The next time I got in a ghost fight I'll be ready.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

At home my parents were watching the local news channel. They were showing a video of the ghost fight from earlier that day. After the fight they were showing an interview with Dawn and my dad.

"A new ghost kid. . . what do you think about her Danny?"

"Well Greg, I don't think she's evil, but I don't really know what to think." "She calls herself Mari Midnight." "I believe she might be a half ghost though."

"Well I know she's evil and she's probably planning some plot to destroy us all!" "We shouldn't trust her!" Her sister shouted.

"Who is this mysterious Mari Midnight, and what does she want?" "Well that's all for now, see you at the 7:00 news." (Music plays)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A/N: I'll accept flames for this chapter, it wasn't my best. Leave reviews if you have ideas.


	4. Authors note goodbye FF world

**Chapter 4: Halloween's Spell part 1 **

A/N: No Jake Fenton is not in this story. I have read Adventures after a mistake and other Shadow based fics. In my story Danny and Sam have twin girls, Dawn/Dawn Phantom, and Mary. Mary falls into the Fenton portal and gets zapped with ghost powers creating: Mari Midnight. Valerie Grey and Tucker Foley have twins: Josh Foley and Toy Foley.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Later that night Mary got home tired and scraggly looking. Her shirt was dirty and she was pretty sure she had BO. Man, that was harder than I thought. It was worth it though, I bet Dawn and Danny will be surprised to see what Mari Midnight can do next time. She walked inside without giving anybody a second glance.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Dawn talks too much.

"I uh, fell down the hill in the park." "I need to go shower." Too close. . . I'd better be more careful from now on. She walked up the steps and into the bathroom. As she ran the shower water she found herself thinking: Having these powers is no joke. Man, I wonder what would happen if something really happened! Oh well, no reason to worry right?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Deep inside the ghost zone an amulet was glowing a deathly red. It was bright, and its light shone through out the entire ghost zone. You probably know that most of the ghosts in the ghost zone hate Danny Phantom, but there are several ghosts who have befriended the ghost teen (man). Most had heard a rumor that Danny's second daughter had ghost powers, but only one had actually seen her transform. It just so happens that Amorpho was floating past the tomb of Hallow's Spell that evening when he saw the red glow illuminating from the crypt door.

"Uh oh, the spell has been unleashed." "I have to warn him." It seems like something bad is always happening in the DP world.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Around 7:00, Mary, Dawn, Danny, and Sam were watching the news; It was a repeat of the fight earlier that day. Dawn was talking nonstop about the fight and how Mari shouldn't have interfered.

"You know what the worst part is?" "She was telling me what to do!" "You have to distract it and blah blah blah." she said in a mocking tone. After my annoying sister had finish talking about how evil I was Danny and Dawn's ghost sense went off. Danny's an icy blew, and Dawn's neon green. What surprised me was that I sneezed a couple of times. It wasn't a normal sneeze though; it was kind of like my own ghost sense. In a flash Danny had changed into Danny Phantom and Dawn into Dawn Phantom. Amorpho floated into the living room and everyone let out a huge sigh of relief. Danny and Dawn changed back into their human forms.

"What do you want Amorpho?" My dad new Amorpho pretty well. He tried to help out when he could. He was a nice ghost, but kind of creepy.

"The amulet of Hallow's spell has been unleashed." "You are all in great danger."

"What amulet?" "What kind of danger, and what can we do to stop it?!" Amorpho simply looked at him and then quietly said:

"The spell, all Hallow's spell." "It controls your mind." "Once every million years, the power of the amulet is unleashed." "All ghosts must follow the spell." "We have no choice." "I just wanted to warn you." "Goodbye." He floated out of the window and into the night sky.

"I wonder what that was about." I said casually. I would make sure that Mari Midnight showed up at the scene to help.

"I don't know, but we're going to have to find out." "And, I know just the person to help us." My dad must be talking about Frostbite, or Clockwork.

"Who, Clockwork?" My sister had messed up her own future a couple of times. Well actually, she destroyed the world 3 times and sucked the world into another dimension twice; and clockwork was always there to help her.

"No, well, maybe, we can do some research tomorrow, but it is a school night." It was no use arguing with dad. Besides, I did have a big math test coming up. I said goodnight and walked up the stairs and went to sleep. I didn't get much sleep though. All through the night I kept having these weird dreams. First I was in this room and there was this dark red amulet just glowing, and the light was hurting me, I was losing control almost. Second I was standing outside, but the city was on fire and standing in front of me was me! Something was really different about me though. I was in ghost form and my eyes were dark red. My outfit was different too. All the golden parts were dark red and all the blue parts were black. Instead of the crescent moon on my chest, was a full moon! The third dream was even weirder. I heard voices talking about the evil, about the amulet! I woke up in a cold sweat the nest morning.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

When I woke up I showered again and headed for the kitchen. Hey, did you notice I never eat breakfast? Weird. I heard voices. Probably mom and Dawn fighting about something again.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Aunt Dani. I had almost forgotten. She was coming for halloween.

"AUNT DANI!" I rushed to get a hug. "Are you coming with us to the costume shop this afternoon?" I really wanted to see if there were any Mari Midnight costumes. I just had to know.

"Of course, but I really want to know more about this amulet thing first." I really wanted to talk about my dreams from the previous night, but that would mean talking about Mari Midnight, and I can't afford the risk.

"Bye, you guys, I'm off to school." I ran for the door and transformed into my ghost half. I can pick up Toy and Josh at the Nasty Burger. I flew to the Nasty Burger and jumped behind a dark alley to change back. She didn't know a dark figure was watching her. Out of the shadows stepped a cloaked figure with blood red eyes. He watched her closely and stepped back into the shadows.

"Hey Josh, did Toy's PDA crash or something?" I was not gonna get a detention for being late, especially with training and Aunt Dani planned out.

"Nah, she probably stopped to get breakfast like normal people." He smirked. "There she is!" He pointed down the sidewalk. Toy was running down the street at full speed clutching something in her hand.

"IFOUND (gasp) SOME (gasp) THINGREALLY (cough gasp) IMPORTANT!" She was holding a notebook and a thermos in her right hand. "Oh (gasp) and I made you something to trap ghosts in." She had decorated a Fenton thermos. The Cap was gold and the base was dark blue, there was a gold crescent moon in the middle.

"Uh, thanks and what was so important?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now we have to get to class!"

"Ok, well let's go." I looked around and changed back into Mari Midnight grabbing Toy by the arm. "Are you coming too?" Please say yes Josh.

"Uh, yeah I guess, but you are a good fl- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" I picked him up and flew full speed to Casper High. I sure hope noone saw us together. It might get too obvious.

"Here, we are." I changed back to my human form and raced into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Three days in a row Ms. Fenton?" "Good job, take your seat." I didn't have the energy to say something smart so I just sat down and started to read one of my books. Somehing cold and wet hit the back of my neck. I was just praying it wasn't. . . but it was a spitball. Polla. She smiled and spit another one directly into my mouth! I spit it out and put my head down on my desk. I need an aspirin. Time for a little ghostly revenge too. Now _that_ would make my day.

"GULLIVERS TALES!" "If you students are going to sleep in my class then that must mean you already know the material!" "POP QUIZ!" Everyone groaned. He passed out the test papers and sat down at his desk.

Ok, question number 1. What was the theoretical point of using a melancholy tone in this work of literature? Duuuuuhh. . . . What kind of popquiz is this? Aren't these things suppose to be easy? By the end of class everyone had an F except the class nerd, Billy Winkerman. BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!

"What kind of Pop Quiz was that, I mean fer real!" Toy was clearly annoyed.

"Got any lunch today?" Josh asked boredly. "I forgot to pack mine.

"Nope, but maybe that's a good thing, cuz you don't eat, you inhale." Toy commented sarcastically."

"Me neither, I'm gonna skip the cheesy pig roles." I can't stop thinking about that dream! What could that mean? Did it have something to do with the amulet? So, the rest of the school day went by and Toy and Josh met me at the local Halloween store. Mom, Dad, Dawn, and Aunt Dani were already ther trying on some stuff.

"What are you thinking about Toy?' "Toy?" She was actually walking towards the Dawn Phantom costumes. "Are you serious?" She picked up a medium sized one and walked off to try it on. Dawn had on a witch costume with a broom and everything. Dad was just looking at Dawn laughing and Aunt Dani was staring at something.

"Hey what kind of costume is that?"

DPDPPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPD

A?N: Unfortunately this is the last time any of you will see me on I am leaving my current mari midnight story to TPcrazy (not DPcrazy) who is the real author of Mari mIdnight. See she and I are best friends and she was an obsessed phantom fan. So eventually she had this Mari Midnight idea, but she didn't have a computer, so she said I could put it on FF. net, because she had seen it at my house. So there you go MM was born. Nothing more to explain.

Bye forever- TP Oh and my name isn't Taylor it's Tamari


End file.
